A Mother's Love
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: Not really a full out D/G fic but it is centered around them. Narcissia's love for Draco and his future wife. A lot better then summery gives credit for.


A Mother's Love  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
  
  
That is my son, my beautiful baby from long ago. At the moment it's hard to breath. So many feelings! I'm pround of him, happy for him, sad about what sacrifices he's made to follow his heart. It's a dagger that twists as I see him step out of our home, his last words ringing in my ears.   
  
"So be it."   
  
Oh, my poor son! You have no idea the pain I'm feeling for him. The tears I want to shed. However I will not cry. Not while his father stands so close. I put on that ever ready mask I wear.   
  
"I'm going to my library. Do call me down in time for tea, dear?" I ask. The tyrant only knods and slams the door to his study. Quickly I slide into my personal quarters and reach into my closet pulling out a small dusty case. Fliping it open I push around the ancient things till I find what I'm looking for. Swiftly I throw open my patio door and take the garden path to the front where I see him halfway down the street.   
  
I hitch up my skirt and race down the street, my heels making clapping sounds on the cobblestone street. "Wait!" I plead. He stops and waits.   
  
"I know I'm awful for not fighting... but I just can't. I want you to know that I love you and suport you in everything you do. That's why I'm doing this..." I say and hand him the small box. "Give that to her, go with MY blessing. Take some money from my personal account, enough to get you started on your own." I plead. "So I know that you both are ok." I say with a smile. "Have a beautiful wedding and oodles of babies, but never forget that I love you all."   
  
He stares at the box in his hand thoughtfully then looks at me with that expression. The one that told me he was near crying. Oh how I wanted to hold him and yet I dared not. "I love you too mum." He said with broken voice.   
  
"Tell Ginny that I love her too, as the daughter I never had. I'm so proud of you both, fighting for eachother. It tells me that at least I did what I could do to help you become yourself and not your father." I cry, a tear falling down my face.   
  
He smiles and hugs me. "Mum, I could of told you that. Cheer up! I'll send you a picture from the wedding." He said unsure of himself. I nod and return to the house watching my son turn into the wind and walk down the street.   
  
I wonder to myself how life will fare for him. That's nothing a quick glimps into the future can't solve. I gently pluck certain petals from my Draconius Maximus roses, his roses. I have about two handfuls and I stumble into my quarters only to find my husband standing there, furious.   
  
"What did you give him!" He screams.   
  
"An heirloom, from my family." I say stiffly and place the rose petals in the scrying pan beside my desk.  
  
I jerk in pain as I a shap ripping feeling in my back. What is happening? Then I feel it again, a few inches away then I hear a sickening sucking sound as I realize something is being removed from my back.   
  
Oh my god, he's stabbed me! I'm going to bleed to death. I will not do it screaming and crying and carrying on. No, I will look him in the eyes till my dying breath.   
  
It's getting harder to breath. So difficult.... I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open and glaring at him.   
  
Finnally my knees buckle and I collapse in a heap, bleading on the oriental rug. All I can think is 'what about my son?' .  
  
My hand had tipped the scrying pan over on my way down, obviously for the rose petals were falling above me. Something changes though, it's not just a handfull of brilliant silver/ white petals anymore but a shower of multi-colored petals cascading down in front of me.   
  
In the blink of an eye I see my son in my arms for the first time, his smirk already intact, deffinately his fathers son.   
  
Flashes follow of him growing up, his first year, the day he graduated, seeing him at Flourish and Botts actually talking to Ginnyn Weasley for the first time, of him standing firm in his decision to marry her even if it meant being cut from his inheiratence and his beautiful smile mere momets ago.  
  
The roses are falling again but I see them step through them together dressed in wedding finery ,both have happy exuberent faces. They both both appear, standing in a miserable rain slicked day leaning over freash packed earth placing two of my roses over my grave then holding eachother in the rain.   
  
A small house comes through on what appears to be a blistering summer day my son and his wife sit talking while three adorable strawberry blonds, a boy and two girls, run round them in a circle. Obviously their children  
  
The petals are back now. Just white now, my two handfuls falling around my unblinking eyes.   
  
I'm floating now, looking down on myself looking like some twisted fairytail ending. The princess awakens with a soft smile on her lips. Her pale blue dress covered with rose petals only to have then stained by her ever flowing blood.   
  
If there is one thing in this world and the next I'm sure, that I'm proud of, it's Draco. My son, my beautiful son. How I will miss you my dear one.  
  
Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow,   
meet not again till it be morrow.   
  
I think and then... all is white...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
A Mother's Love- Kristina Marja laplante (copyright 2003)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I were to cry,  
Would you stand here beside me?   
If I were to fall,  
Would hold on or let me go?  
If I were to die,  
Would I be forgiven for all I have done?   
Mmmmm-mmmmm  
  
It tis in you that I live,  
it is how I'll make my peace,  
it is how I'll right my wrongs,  
it is you who will make my story live on,  
  
Mmmmm-mmmmm  
  
I know in the past,  
I've made you cry,  
I know that you wonder how,  
I will ever know,  
oh, but I do know,  
and here's why.  
  
ohhhhh  
  
A mother's love cant be stopped by heaven,  
A mother's love can never die,  
A mother's love is eternal,  
A mother's love comforts when you cry,  
A mother's love never leaves you at all.   
  
Ohhhh,  
  
A... mother's.... love  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, what did you think? I hope you like the song, a very close friend wrote it... (ME).... erm... anyway, What did you think? The end was inspired my the scene of Armagedeon when "Harry" (Bruce Willis) detenates the bomb. 


End file.
